Laughter
by Lyflyn
Summary: "Rose, standing on the porch of her beautiful house, watched her husband play with their daughter. They laughed as he swung her high in the air. They had the same musical laugh."    Rose reflects on how she got such a wonderful family.
1. Chapter 1

A child was running towards him with tears in her stormy grey eyes.

"Daddy it hurts," she wailed. She showed him a cut on her hand. He hugged her close to him pulled out his wand, and whispered a spell that made the cut close over.

"All better?" he asked after kissing her forehead.

"Yes, thank you daddy," she gave him a kiss and pulled his hand to come play with her.

Rose, standing on the porch of her beautiful house, watched her husband play with their daughter. They laughed as he swung her high in the air. They had the same musical laugh.

_A young girl boarded the Hogwarts Express with her cousin. She was a bit intimidated by all the stares they were getting._

"_C'mon Al let's find a place to sit quickly" They ran into to the nearest empty compartment, only to find it wasn't empty._

_A boy their age was sitting in the corner he was small and easy to overlook, but Rose recognized him, her father had pointed him out on the platform._

"_You're Scorpius Malfoy, right?" she asked._

_He nodded and said, "And you're the Weasley girl and Harry Potter's son."_

_Rose was angered at the arrogant way he said it, and was about to tell him off. Scorpius, sensing this, began gearing up for a fight as well. _

_When Albus sat down and said, "Yeah, do you collect Chocolate Frog Cards?" _

_Rose and Scorpius looked at Albus, then each other, and burst out laughing. She liked his laugh and decided right then and there that they were going to be friends._

_They spent the whole train ride trading cards and when they arrived at Hogwarts they were thick as thieves. _

_A friendship that would last for the rest of their lives._

Rose's parents stopped by, and they all gathered in their house. Hermione and Scorpius went into the kitchen. Rose looked at her mother, she was so much older looking than Rose had ever remembered seeing her.

Ron Weasley walked up behind his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom's looking tired, are you taking care of her?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Unfortunately Harry's death hit her hard, me too really, but I had to be strong for my family."

"You are Dad, she will get better I promise."

He smiled at me, then at Ella. "She looks more and more like you every day."

I laughed, "I don't know, I think she takes after her daddy. They have the same laugh you know."

He grunted, "Nope she's all Weasley, no Malfoy to contaminate my little angel."

_It was sixth year when Rose Weasley realized she was in love with her best friend. Scorpius knew all of her secrets and she knew all of his. They, along with Al, would wander the halls at night, pull pranks that would make Fred and George Weasley proud. And, somewhere, amidst all the fun she began looking at her best friend in a different way. _

_He made her laugh, and not many people could do that. She loved to laugh and she loved to hear him laugh. _

_Her father, however, was not laughing when he found out his daughter was dating a Malfoy. _

"_Rose, I told you not to get too close to him! This is too close!" he yelled. _

_He eventually came around but it took several weeks, and a lot of convincing from his wife before he could be in the same room with Scorpius without trying to hex him._

The rest of the Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Malfoy clan filtered into the house throughout the day. Ella and her cousins were laughing and playing all around the house. Rose smiled at the sound of the children laughing.

She walked over to see her husband who was talking with his parents. She placed her hand on his arm, he smiled but continued the conversation. "Ella is doing great. She loves it when the family gets together. You should see her on her toy broom now. She's a natural flyer, just like her mother." He smiled again.

"Oh, I don't know," I said, "You're a pretty good flyer too."

"Right, Son," Draco began, "Weren't you offered to be a starting player for England?"

He laughed.

_Rose and Scorpius were standing together outside, both still had their dress robes on. They had snuck away from their graduation party._

"_Scor," Rose began, "I don't know. I start auror training in a week and you have all those Quidditch offers." She looked up at him. "I'm just afraid we will drift apart."_

"_We would never drift apart Rosie," He laughed and with the sound of that laugh I knew everything would be okay. _

"_I'll never leave you Scorpius," I whispered. He kissed me and we spent the next hour dancing under the stars._

"Alright everyone, gather around," Scorpius yelled. "It's time for the birthday girl to open her presents!"

Ellla ran to the table, her red hair flying all around her face. As she opened her presents I watched my daughter. Her face light up with every single gift, Scorpius was beaming at his beautiful daughter. I smiled and looked around at my very large family. All smiling and laughing, all loving and giving. We were all very lucky.

_Rose Weasley stood in her fathers old bedroom, contemplating how she got here. Her father walked in._

"_Well, Rosie, it's time," He took my arm, "You know you can change your mind if you want. I won't be upset if you don't go through with this.""Daddy," I laughed, "I love him."_

_We walked outside and the music started to play. I floated through it all like a dream, I was just focused on him. Hearing everybody laugh snapped me out of it. _

"_Oops sorry," I laughed, "I do!"_

"_I now pronounce you man and wife!" The minister said, "You may kiss the bride."_

_Scorpius kissed me and I said, "Now you're stuck with me."_

_He laughed all during our first dance._

The party dispersed quickly after the cake. Ella was nodding off so Scorpius took her to bed while I saw that everyone got home safely. Mom and Dad were the last to leave. He had his arm around her and lead her out the door. I sighed and walked slowly up to Ella's room.

_Rose Malfoy found out she was pregnant a year after her wedding. She and Scorpius couldn't be happier. After nine-months of pregnancy a little girl was born into the world Ella Andromeda Malfoy. Rose held her after she was born while Scorpius kissed his wife's forehead. _

"_We did good, Rose," He whispered. _

_She looked down and laughed, "Yes, we sure did."_

I stood in the door, to Ella's room looking at Scorpius who had fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed. Telling her stories of our wonderful family. I smiled and walked through the house to our bedroom. I sat down on the bed and read the Daily Prophet on the nightstand. It was dated over a year old.

_Heroes Mourned_

_It is not often now that stories of dark wizards and witches are found. For, since the defeat of You-Know-Who, dark wizards have become an endangered species. However, there are times when an auror is sent to deal with one of the few left. Today, I'm sad to report the loss of two fantastic aurors. Ronald Bilius Weasley and his daughter Rose Nymphadora Malfoy were killed in the line of duty. They were checking up on a lead of someone selling dark artifacts. It turned out to be and entire ring of smugglers importing and exporting dark artifacts. Ronald and Rose were ambushed and killed in the line of fire before a larger unit of aurors were contacted. Ronald Bilius Weasley was a key role in the downfall of You-Know-Who, he lived a full life with his wife and two children. He believed family was the most important thing in this world. And died protecting his daughter._

_Rose Nymphadora Malfoy is the daughter of two members of the Golden Trio, she is survived by her husband, daughter, and mother. Her greatest joy in life was laughter. And the absence of her laughter has made the world a darker place. Let us always remember these two heroes who gave up so much to make this world a safer place._

_By: Hugo Weasley_

I sighed and whispered into the night, "I'll never leave you Scorpius."

The End


	2. Explanation and Bonus!

This explanation is in response to a review asking for an explanation. Rose is dead for the entire story. The only person she has an actual conversation with is Ron. And that's only because he is also dead.

Hermione is looking tired because her daughter and two best friends are dead.

"_She walked over to see her husband who was talking with his parents. She placed her hand on his arm, he smiled but continued the conversation. "Ella is doing great. She loves it when the family gets together. You should see her on her toy broom now. She's a natural flyer, just like her mother." He smiled again._

"_Oh, I don't know," I said, "You're a pretty good flyer too."_

"_Right, Son," Draco began, "Weren't you offered to be a starting player for England?"_

_He laughed."_

In this part, Scorpius smiles because even though he doesn't know she is there, he is subconsciously comforted by the spiritual presence of his wife. And even though it seems like Draco is continuing what Rose started, he wasn't. He was just thinking the same thing she was.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom and Dad were the last to leave. He had his arm around her and lead her out the door."<em>

This is the same thing as Scorpius' arm. Ron isn't there in a corporeal way, just his spirit watching over his wife.

When Rose wanders into their bedroom and she reads the article about her death, she repeats her vow to never leave Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was confusing. But as a bonus here are a few extra facts about this world that are in my head but not in the story.<p>

*Scorpius fell asleep in Ella's room because even after a year he can't stand to sleep in Their bed alone.

*The students of Hogwarts were terribly shocked when Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor. Even more so when Albus Potter and Rose Weasley sat on either side of him and never really left his side.

*Ron and Draco were always very adamant that they were nothing alike, but their reactions to finding out that their children were dating were very similar. After several weeks of ranting and blustering Draco warmly accepted Rose as his daughter. Ron, while always griping that his daughter would never love a Malfoy, and later would never BE a Malfoy, secretly liked Scorpius. He felt that Scorpius was as close as anyone could get to being good enough for his daughter.

*When Ella was born. It was the first time Ron and Draco ever agreed. That their granddaughter was the most beautiful baby there had ever been.

*Ella grew up knowing all about her mother. Her father told her stories about Rose every single night. She never felt alone, Ella always felt as if her mother was watching over her.

*Harry didn't die violently. He was somewhere in his early 60's and while he wasn't as old as some wizards get, he did die of old age. He died loved by all of his extensive family and forever remembered by the world.

*Hermione lived many years later growing old enough to see Ella graduate Hogwarts. When she finally passed away it was in her bed surrounded by her son and all of her grandchildren. Ron, who had never left her side, greeted his wife with open arms.

*Ron and Rose were following up on a lead for some dark artifacts. It was a typical mission. Nothing to suspect that it would be a highly dangerous situation. They were talking to a shop owner when twelve thugs apparated in and started throwing hexes. Together they took down eight, but Ron was killed taking a killing curse for Rose. And Rose distracted, even for a moment, because of her fathers death, was overwhelmed. Her last thoughts were of her husband and daughter.

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review!


End file.
